Going back home
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Dancin' Cleo'. After a year in Scotland, Cleo return to her regular life back home at the Gold Coast.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

**Going back home**

**Cleo Sertori step out of a cab outside her house at the Gold Coast, Australia. She has just returned from her year as a guest-teacher at the Highland Academy of Performance Arts in Glasgow, Scotland.**

"Welcome home, Cleo!" says Rikki, Emma, Bella, Zane and Lewis in a happy cheerful tone as they run out from Cleo and Lewis' house.

"Hello, guys!" says Cleo with a big smile.

"Welcome home, foxy Cleo!" says Lewis as he pull Cleo into a nice warm hug and give her a hot sensual kiss.

"It's nice to be back." says Cleo with a sweet little smirk.

"It's been empty around here without you." says Lewis.

"Aww, Lewis!" says Cleo in a soft voice. "My time in Scotland was fun, but I've really missed you too."

"Hey, love-birds!" says Rikki in a loud clear tone.

"What...?" says Cleo. "I haven't seen my man for a whole year. At least give us more than a few seconds."

"Sorry, my bad..." says Rikki as she roll her eyes.

"Did your students like you as a teacher, baby?" says Lewis.

"Most of them..." says Cleo. "There was this girl named Jessica Machlayne in the first year class I had who didn't like me, but she learned to show me true respect once she saw that I'm not as meek and wimp-like as she thought I'd be."

"Besides that..." says Emma.

"Besides that...it was very fun. The Highland Academy of Performance Arts is a good classic dance-school that teach dancing the way it's supposed to be taught." says Cleo.

"So, did you get along with the other teachers?" says Zane.

"Yeah, I did. One of the male teachers, Trevor Johnsen seemed to have a small crush on me, but it turns out that he actually has a wife and kids. So...no problem there." says Cleo as she giggle a little.

"Do you think you taught the students anything they can have use for, Cleo?" says Bella.

"Sure! Look what sir Frazier gave me." says Cleo in a happy tone as she open her handbag and pull out a gold badge.

Emma read what's written on the badge "To Cleo Sertori. HAPA's special award for the best guest-teacher in the history of the school."

"An award, huh? Not bad..." says Rikki. "Nice goin' there, Cleo!"

"Well I am a good dancer." says Cleo. "I knew I'd do great. This award I didn't get by doin' nothing, Rikki my friend."

"You really are a good dancer. I know that, Cleo. I'm sure the HAPA don't give such fancy awards to every simple guest-teacher that come around." says Rikki.

"Let's go inside everyone. Cleo my love, we've bought cake and wine to celebrate your return home to good old GC." says Lewis.

"I love sweet cake." says Cleo. "Hope it's raspberry-cake, cuz that's my favorite cake ever."

"It is and we got several bottles of your favorite wine too." says Bella.

"Nice!" says Cleo in a childish girly tone.

"Aww, Cleo!" says Emma. "You're such a girl."

"And that is exactly the way you all like me, right...?" says Cleo with a smirk.

"It is." says Lewis.

As they enter the living room, Cleo see a large raspberry-cake in the middle of the big table.

"Wow! Such a beautiful cake." says Cleo. "For little cutie me?"

"For our sweet Cleo." says Lewis.

"For the awesome Cleo Sertori." says Emma and Rikki.

"Okey, time for cake. I'll open a bottle of wine for our master dance-teacher." says Zane.

Zane open a bottle and pour a glass for Cleo.

"One for me too, sexy one." says Rikki.

"Sure, baby." says Zane as he pour a glass for his wife.

"Me wanna cut the first piece of the cake." says Cleo.

"Of course. You're the guest of honor, this little party is all for you, Cleo." says Emma.

Cleo cut a large piece of the cake.

The gang of friends eat cake and drink wine and Cleo tell them about her year at the Highland Academy of Performance Arts.

"You should have seen the school-building. A fancy mansion. I had my own room and not just any room. It was like a suite at a high-level hotel." says Cleo.

"Didn't you get a rental car too?" says Rikki.

"Yeah, I did get a rental car. It was purple, my favorite color and I didn't have to pay for gas so I could drive around as much as I wanted to on my free time." says Cleo.

"That Frazier-guy gotta be a pretty rich old man if he can provide such cool stuff for a guest-teacher." says Bella.

"Guess he is a rich man. He is also very nice and friendly." says Cleo.

"Are there both male and female students at the HAPA...?" says Lewis.

"Most students are girls, but there are male students too." says Cleo.

"Did any of the male students try to flirt with you?" says Rikki with a smile.

"No." says Cleo. "Thank God that didn't happen."

"Why would that be so wrong? It could be pretty cute." says Rikki, teasing Cleo a little in a friendly way.

"First, I'm married. Second, even to fourth year students I'm an older woman and third, I'd never cheat on Lewis with a student. I'm not a dirty slut." says Cleo.

"Sorry, it was just a joke." says Rikki.

"I know." says Cleo with a small laugh.

"Rikki, be nice. This is supposed to be a fun day." says Bella.

"Sorry, you guys know that I have a perverted sense of humor." says Rikki.

"Bella, it's okey. Not even Rikki can destroy this day for me. I'm just real happy to be home." says Cleo.

"Also I know that Cleo love my jokes, even if she'd never admit it front of all you guys." says Rikki.

"I've never told you that I love your sexual jokes Rikki." says Cleo, all fake-angry.

"See, what did I tell you? Never admit." says Rikki with a smile.

"Mm, this cake's totally nice!" says Cleo as she eat some of her cake.

"Lewis told us that this is your favorite type of cake." says Emma. "That's why he asked me to make it for you."

"Em, you made this cake?" says Cleo surprised.

"Yeah, I did. We couldn't have Rikki make it. She's nice and all, but not really the ultimate housewife." says Emma with a smirk.

"Hey, my Rikki is more than good enough of a wife for me." says Zane to Emma.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way..." says Emma to Zane.

"Oh..." says Zane.

"It was a joke." says Emma. "Rikki is actually a really good wife. I've seen her cooking-skills. She's almost as good as me."

"It's true. I've seen it too. Rikki make awesome tacos." says Bella.

"I can't make cake though." says Rikki.

"That's okey. I don't eat much cake anyway." says Zane as he give Rikki a kiss.

"No, but you eat a lot of sushi." says Rikki.

"Sushi is the best food ever. I could eat it every day." says Zane.

"I agree with you, Zane. Sushi is awesome." says Bella.

"I love cake and candy, but I never eat too much of it. As a dancer I gotta stay in shape." says Cleo.

"To stay in shape has always been important to me as well." says Emma.

"I know." says Cleo with a smile.

The next day, Cleo is back at her normal job as a dance-instructor at the GC School for Dramatic Art.

"Welcome back, Cleo!" says her students in a happy tone as Cleo enter the classroom.

"Hi, guys! Cleo is home." says Cleo. "Ready to dance?"

"YES!" screams the students, happy to have Cleo back.

When Cleo return home five hours later, Lewis has made dinner.

"Had a good day at your regular job, Cleo?" says Lewis.

"Yeah. It's good to be back at GCSDA." says Cleo.

"I've made dinner. Fish pie, that you like so much." says Lewis.

"Nice!" says Cleo with a sexy wink.

Cleo had fun in Scotland, but she's happy to be back home with her husband and her friends. To Cleo Sertori there's really no place like home.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's two weeks since Cleo came back home. Cleo enter the bedroom of her 10 year old daughter Mandy Sertori.**

"Mands, time to get up and get ready for school. You don't wanna be late." says Cleo.

"Oh dang!" says Mandy. "While you were in Scotland dad never woke me up like this."

"Really? How did you get up in time for school then?" says Cleo.

"Alarm clock!" says Mandy.

"Now I'm back home though, so get dressed and eat some breakfast." says Cleo.

"Fine!" says Mandy. "I'm on the way, mom..."

Mandy slowly get up from her bed and grab a hairbrush and start to brush her beautiful brown half-curly hair that's exactly like her mom's.

Mandy put on her skinny jeans and a pink / black t-shirt.

20 minutes later Cleo drive Mandy to school.

"Have a nice day, girl. I love you." says Cleo as Mandy step out of the car outside GC Middle School.

"Love you too, mommy. Bye!" says Mandy in a cheerful girly tone.

Cleo drive to the GC School for Dramatic Art.

"Hi, Cleo!" says one of the other teachers as he meet Cleo in the hallway.

"Hi, Victor!" says Cleo with a friendly smile.

Cleo enter her office, close the door and start to change into her dance-clothes. Cleo has a new dance-outfit in white and silver.

"Okey, all set for dancing." says Cleo as she look at herself in the big mirror on the wall.

Cleo head to classroom 4 where a class of 16 year old girls are waiting for her.

"Hi, guys!" says Cleo.

"Cleo, Cleo, Cleo!" chants the students. This very class are Cleo's best students and they love her and she love them.

"Today we'll practice for the big dance-show next month. Steffy, Anna, Jackie and Dana...you're gonna dance the lead-parts. Rae, Clarissa, Pam, Mona, Kara and Amy...you're dancin' the cheerleader-style thing and Vicky, Thalia, Jennifer, Holly, Tammy and Nina...you're the basic-team." says Cleo.

Cleo walk over to the stereo and turn on the music.

"Steffy, Anna, Jackie and Dana. We'll start with you first. Begin." says Cleo.

Steffy, Anna, Jackie and Dana start to dance.

"Dana, focus...don't look at Anna. Just remember each step." says Cleo.

Steffy does an advanced move where she jump high and does a back-flip in mid-air and Jackie catch her.

"Perfect! Steffy, Jackie, well done. That was awesome." says Cleo. "Good to see that you girls didn't go lazy while I was away."

"We've been workin' on this two times every week while you were in Scotland, Cleo." says Steffy.

"That's my girls." says Cleo with a smile. "Rae, Clarissa, Pam, Mona, Kara and Amy. Now it's your turn."

The next day it's a day off for Cleo so she spend the day at home, cleaning and such.

"I'm goin' to work. See you later." says Lewis as he put on his lab coat and grab his briefcase and walk out to his car.

"Bye, hottie!" says Cleo.

Three hours later Cleo meet Emma for lunch at the taco-place down by the beach.

"It's nice to have you back, Cleo." says Emma. "It was empty around here without you. We all missed you."

"And I missed everyone back here." says Cleo. "You, Rikki, Bella, Zane, all my students and of course Lewis and little Mands."

Cleo eat some of her taco.

"Seems like you still like taco." says Emma.

"Guess I do...also we didn't eat taco in Scotland. Food over there was pretty much only beef and pasta and things like that." says Cleo. "We did eat fish pie at times though. I love fish pie."

"I know. When you don't eat cake or candy you eat either fish pie or vego-tacos." says Emma.

"And you eat fish with chili or chicken with garlic-pasta." says Cleo.

"Mm, garlic-pasta!" says Emma in a soft girly tone.

"Aww, Em!" says Cleo.

The next day Cleo is back at work.

"Steffy, Anna, Jackie and Dana, let's talk about clothes for the big show. What do you wanna wear? Something black or a little more color...?" says Cleo.

"Black's awesome." says Steffy.

"Yeah, black!" says Anna.

"Okey, black it is. I'll have mr Grant at 'Happy Day Deluxe' design something cool." says Cleo.

"We wanna wear something pink." says Pam.

"That's good for the cheerleader-style. Okey, team two's in pink." says Cleo. "Team 3, what do you want to wear then?"

"Green." says Tammy.

"Team 3 is in green." says Cleo. "Now let's do the whole show, from start to end. Steffy, Anna, Jackie and Dana, do your thing."

Cleo turn on the music and Steffy, Anna, Jackie and Dana start to dance.

"Okey. Remember to always focus on each and every step. Strength in your feet." says Cleo. "Dana, Jackie, balance. That's good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Cleo's been back home for half a year now. Tonight she and Lewis watch a romantic movie at home while Emma is babysitter for Mandy.**

"Lewis, did you really think about me every day while I was in Scotland at the HAPA...?" says Cleo.

"Sure I did, Cleo. Whenever I didn't have to think about science-stuff at work, you were the only thing on my mind, beauty." says Lewis.

"Aww, how sweet!" says Cleo. "I thought about you too. Every single day."

"I love you, Cleo." says Lewis.

"I love too, Lewis." says Cleo.

"Some wine maybe?" says Lewis.

"Mm, sounds nice." says Cleo.

Lewis walk to the kitchen and return with a glass of Cleo's favorite wine.

"Here, foxy Cleo!" says Lewis as he hand Cleo the wine.

"Thanks, Lewis!" says Cleo with a sexy wink.

"Anything for my beautiful Cleo." says Lewis.

"I'm cute, but I'm not a very hot blonde." says Cleo with a smirk.

"Don't care. I don't want a hot blonde...I want only you, Cleo." says Lewis.

"So you wouldn't flirt with Emma, Rikki or Bella if I wasn't around...?" says Cleo.

"No, you're my type of woman, Cleo. Not Emma, Rikki or Bella...or any other woman for that matter. You're my one true love." says Lewis. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah...I do know that." says Cleo.

Two days later Cleo hang out with Emma and Rikki at the beach.

"It's nice to be able to go for a swim without...you know what." says Emma.

"I agree. The mermaid-thing was fun, but it's nice to be just normal me now." says Rikki.

"Very true." says Cleo.

"Wanna go for a swim, ladies?" says Rikki.

"Sure!" says Emma and Cleo.

"Now that we're human none of you can swim as good as me." says Emma. "I'm the former champion."

The 3 friends dive into the water.

An hour later back on the beach.

"Told you that I'm the old champion. The Awesome One still got it." says Emma.

"You won. You got lucky, next time I'll win, Em." says Rikki.

"Try if you want to, Rikki." says Emma.

"Cleo, could you teach me how to dance sometime?" says Rikki.

"Rikki, what a huge surprise. Sure, it would be an honor to teach a friend a few moves." says Cleo.

"Okey, meet me at my house on Friday then." says Rikki.

"I'll be there." says Cleo.

Cleo is so happy to have an awesome husband, a cute little daughter and really nice friends. Cleo enjoy her life and feel that every moment is valuable.

**The End.**


End file.
